Coach's Daugther
by Call-me-Nicole
Summary: Ally Dawson's Dad wants nothing but the best for his daughter. Especially with sports, And her Dad is a local community college basketball coach which means she gets a lot of gym time. But what if that's not the only reason she goes to the gym. Big doe eyes, plump lips and shy smile. The recipe for Bad boy Austin Moon to be intrigued by the coaches daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, I've decided to write an Austin and Ally fan fiction with some of the ideas floating around in my head. Some of this story maybe true events that have happened to me. There characters may be a little OCC but I'll try to keep them right.**

**The story is called "Coach's Daughter"**

**Ally Pov**

"Are you coming to the gym today? Don't you want to get better at the sports you do?"

I sigh and silently roll my eyes as I talk to my dad on the phone. My dad is the coach of a local community college right down the road from my high school. So he makes it his job to make sure I get better at volleyball and softball. By making sure I get better, I mean he constantly questioning me on what I'm going to do.

"Of course I'm coming over, But don't you have tryouts today?" I asked wondering if it'd be too much of a bother.

"Yes but I set a net up in the corner so you can do some T-work. Plus you should probably meet my team considering you'll be seeing them often. there are some pretty good freshman this year." I hear my dad all but demand.

"Dad why can't I just come after your tryouts?" I ask reasonably. Sorry I don't want cute college boys to see me when I'm all sweaty and gross.

"Yes I want you to meet someone.." He trails off as I roll my eyes at his idea to play matchmaker.

"Fine, I'll come but your not going to try to play matchmaker. I just want focus on working out, not College freshman." He constantly tries to do that, I'll get a boyfriend when I want one.

"But All-"

"But nothing, Good bye Dad I'll be there in two minutes." I huff as I hang up. Roll my eyes and stalk out of my high school and out to the parking lot.

* * *

I slow my walk as I get to the gym doors, take a deep breath, close my eyes and think about everything I want accomplished as I work out today. So when I walk through those doors I'm nothing but focused on sports and to improve my ability. As I'm thinking about what to do to improve my swing while doing T-work, the door opens knocking me to the ground.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't know you were there. Are you okay?" the familiar voice asks while their hand shoots out to help me up. I slowly look up at the hand and take it hesitantly, and get pulled up on to my feet again after brushing off any dirt that might have been on my jean cladded hips I decide to thank the familiar stranger. But as I look up, I see my best friend around the college, Dez Fisher.

"Ally?" Dez asks in disbelief. I nod and smile big at him but I'm quickly pulled into a bone crushing hug courtesy of Dez. The reason Dez was shocked to see me is because I kind of got a makeover after my junior year of high school. I went from plain brown hair to my brown hair with blonde tips or in other words an ombre , changed my wardrobe from floral skirts and brown boots to skinny jeans and form fitting shirts. Today was also my first day back at the college since the makeover.

I soon let go of him and step back from him. Even though my appearance wasn't as nerdy anymore that didn't change some of my nerdy traits. For example rambling, I did this whenever I was nervous or excited. This was no exception.

"How are you? How's Trish? Are you guys doing okay? What? Is the makeover a little too much? I knew my hair wasn't as good as everyone said. What are you doing here? Have you seen m-"

I'm soon cut off by Dez's hand covering my mouth, stopping me mid ramble.

"Ah , I almost forgot you rambled. Ally, the make over looks great." Dez says as he drops his hand from my mouth. I smile at Dez as he continues to answer all of my questions.

"I'm doing well, so is Trish and speaking of which I'm late to meet her for lunch. I was in the Gym because I'm doing a project for my film class."

"Oh, I'm glad you guys are doing so well, I know you need to go but tell Trish I said and for her to text me. It's hard at school without you guys." I laugh and hug him good bye before making my way into the gym.

* * *

**3****rd**** Pov**

Ally walks into the gym and sighs happily as she makes her way towards her dad. Lester, is standing in the middle of the court, whistle to lips and eyes trained on the drill his team was doing. When Ally make her way to him his eyes are still trained on his team as he speaks.

"Why are you late?" he questions. But before she can answer, her father blows the whistle telling the guys to get a drink so he can give his full attention to his daughter. Ally sighs, and begins to animatedly tell her father about her encounter with Dez. Her father smiles knowing how good of friends they are.

**Austin Pov**

Coach blows the whistle signaling that we can finally get a drink. I wipe sweat off my brow with the back of my hand and look in the coaches direction to see him talking to a girl, a very **hot** girl. I take her in on my way to my bag to get my Gatorade out of it. She has long cascading brown caramel curls half way down her back, she's quite petit though she's small she's got curves to make any girl jealous.I couldn't see her face but if her body is any consolation then it must be something. I'm suddenly brought out of my daze when Trent yells my name.

"What?" I ask clearly annoyed to be interrupted.

"You know , for having being a player and all you were staring at her for an awful long time." Trent says quirking a brow. I roll my eyes and walk to join the rest of the group crowding around Coach and the girl.

**3****rd**** pov**

The players enjoy the view of the Ally's backside though none will admit that. Soon Ally feels the tension of them all staring at her and slowly stops talking. Her father noticed the tension and glares at his team for making her feel uncomfortable. Lester then sighs heavily and decides it's a good time as any to introduce them to his daughter.

"Hey guys, before we start with more drills I want you to meet my daughter, Allison Dawson" As Lester spoke Ally turned all the way around making all the boys mouths drop.

"Its Ally, Dad." the brunette said as she shyly waved to the boys . Big doe eyes, plump lips and shy smile. Is _the _recipe for Bad boy _Austin Moon _to be intrigued by the coaches daughter.


	2. Shower room Incidents and Flirting?

**Holy sheeeet, I'm sorry i'm such an awful writer. Do you guys even remember this story? Gosh This is a piece of crap but I know i always say this but I'm seriously gonna try to write a little each day so the chapters are longer and not y'know complete garbage? ****I always thought when I started writing on here that it'd be easy to post a chapter everydaybut honestly? I'm ass at it. It's been what? Nine? ten months? Again i'm terribly sorry about everything and i understand completely if no one wants to read this story but either way i'll continue with it. I'm sorry about ll of the grammar errors and stuff it was put together in a rush.  
**

Six, Six practices and she still hasn't noticed him. Not that he had actually tried to talk to her. But that was besides the point, he was Austin Moon. Heartthrob, Casanova, hottie with a body. How had she not notice him? He had been told on several occasions that he was a walking sex god. Was she too intimidated? Which was totally understandable, but that wouldn't explain why he hadn't seen her so much as look at him. He was use to the attention but why wasn't she giving him the time of day.

"Your barking up the wrong tree." a voice said to Austin after the sixth practice in the locker room. Austin turns to the voice noticing it was George, a returning player from former years, speaking to him.

"What tree would that be exactly?" Austin responded nonchalantly. George scoffed shaking his head. Just like he had seen it all before, which he had its not like he hadn't noticed everyone else's reaction to the coaches daughter make over.

"Okay Austin if we're going to be friends, cut the bull shit. I saw you all during practice today, actually the last 6 practices making eyeing the coach's daughter." George said in a matter of fact tone.

"Coach has a daughter?" Austin asks feigning innocence. George rolls his eyes as he gathers his practice jersey and shoes into his locker.

"Seriously Austin? You basically do back flips every time she walks by just to get her to notice you." He stated matter of factly while sitting on the bench across from Austin.

"Okay, so you noticed I may have noticed her presence." Austin relents but continues

"But I am not trying to impress her, Austin Moon doesn't try when it comes to girls." George scoffs yet again at this and tries not to roll his eyes out of his head.

"Listen Austin, Ally is Coach's daughter. That's already dangerous ground but maybe she's the first girl not to fall for the Moon's charm? Because she's noticed everyone else on the team. So now the real question is now, what are you gonna do about it Casanova?" George asks while patting Austin on the back while exiting the locker room.

Line break

It was 10:00 pm and a certain blonde was headed to the boys locker room to shower because he had went to the weight room to blow off steam after the encounter with George. He knew it was late but his dorm shower wasn't as nice as the one here, shockingly.

After grabbing his shampoo and towel, while stripping down to his boxers the blonde made his way to the showers. Austin didn't expect much going in to the showers, maybe a couple bars of soap or a leftover towel. What he didn't expect were their to be women's clothing laying out., it should have been a red flag but Austin shrugged thinking that maybe one of his buds hooked up in here.

Austin soon made it to the hallway of showers, walking nonchalantly but suddenly being knocked to the ground by hot wet mess. Emphasis on the hot. The blonde's things being knocked out of his hands scattering to the floor along with himself and the hot mess.

Ally, Ally Dawson. The girl who is currently on top of him in nothing but a towel, sopping wet. The girl who doesn't give him the time of day._ There really is a god._

Stares. Starring. Gazing. Look overs. Basically they were checking each other out, not saying anything. Causing the tension in the room to become so thick it was like fog. Finally Austin decides to man up and saying something, anything.

"Hi." He all but squeaks out. _real smooth_

At that Ally breaks her trance and pushes herself off of Austin, offering a hand to help Austin up while using the other to hold her towel.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay? I know I shouldn't be in here but my dad locked the girls locker before he left and I was so sweaty an-" Ally rambles before promptly being cut off by Austin.

"Ally, dude it's fine. I'm fine just stop rambling."

Ally blushes a bright pink, before realizing he knew her name. Why did he know her name? I mean he's obviously very attractive why would he waste time learning her name. She knew who he was, it was kinda hard not to. Considering her dad couldn't stop talking about his starting five every night when they got home. Austin being her dad's new favorite guard. So obviously she knew him but just kept her distance.

"Okay, erm I'm still sorry though. Why are you still here? Practice ended hours ago?" she asked.

"Wait, you know who I am?" he asks, astonished. If she does why doesn't she notice his existence?

"Of course, I do. You're Austin Moon, one of my dads favorites on the team. But hey I got to go because its cold standing in nothing but a towel , but I'll see ya later shower buddy." She winks and walks off.

All that's going through Austin's mind is: _what just happened? And was she flirting with me ?_


End file.
